Winter in Meric Land
by Digimon Forever
Summary: [COMPLETED] A.J. and some of his friends spend winter in Meric Land. They gain some precious memories and experiences. They learn more about A.J. and his skills.
1. Sight of Snow

**Author's Notes:** A.J.; Stan; Helen; Samantha; Amanda; Alex; Grace; Simon and their soul-warrior copedam head to Meric Land for a winter there. A.J., Stan, Helen and Samantha are 19-years-old. Amanda and Alex are 18. Grace and Simon are 16. This side-story happens after Deadly Disease.

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Meric Land_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Epilogue_

* * *

A snow owl with a green crest over his head and black wing tips is zoomed in, perched on a tree branch in a forest, the snow owl turns his face to the side, revealing his green eyes. His right eye winked. He spread his magnificent wings and glide off of the tree. The snow owl flew out of the forest, entering plains with gentle breezes, below him a herd of horses were galloping in the same direction. The snow owl shifted its wings to the left, turning west, towards an ocean.

The snow owl glided over the ocean, flapping his wings for sometime. He came close to a swirling hurricane and went right through it, reaching its eye. The snow owl spun himself downwards before turning upwards sharply, blasting out of the hurricane and heading towards the mountains in the horizon. Strong winds chilled by as the snow owl didn't slow down, forcing himself upwards, over the mountains, suddenly entering a deserted city.

He spun gently as he glided close to the ground. He started to fly up, entering a battle at nighttime. The snow owl didn't to seem to care about the battle happening below him as he flew high over it. Without warning he swept down into a valley, flying in the middle and low to the ground. He followed a river's course out of the valley, entering sky high above a volcano below him that had lava in it, bubbling. The snow owl swooped down into the volcano.

He burst through the sky with a swimming pool below him. He flew by Misterim in a hurry, Misterim turned his face in time to reveal it. The snow owl flew into a forest low, maneuvering through the trees, bursting into a clearing that was other than Myths Mosque. He spun downwards into the open ground, entering the underground garage and, like the eye of the hurricane, flew upwards sharply.

He flew over the forest and the plains, reaching over Myths Village, with the caretakers caring and dealing with the baby embryo codelimin below. The snow owl burst into an open portal, entering Meric Land from the Twinkle gate, through the waterfall. The snow owl sharply flew downwards into the lake, diving through the tunnel and emerging out into the cave. He shifted right, going through the rocks and waterfall. He flew above the plains.

The snow owl came in low as doors of Actonal Mansion flew open, revealing A.J.; Stan; Mark and their soul-warriors walking towards him. The snow owl shifted right into the dining with all of Crescent League there, standing up from their seats, with their heads turned to the entrance. The snow owl circled around once and left the mansion, gliding upwards up the waterfall. The snow owl did a back turn in the air and landed on the cliff and folded his wings. He smiled.

It zoomed out, showing Actonal Mansion in the foreground and the waterfall and snow owl in the background.

* * *

_Episode 1: "Sight of Snow"_

_Ramadan '05_

_My gift story this Ramadan_

"We're here." A.J. remarked

"We beat the snow this time." Simon commented

"We'll see if falling this year." Stan smiled

"Misterim said that winters in Meric Land were peaceful, enjoyable and memorable." A.J. smiled

Stan nodded, "That's true."

"How do you know?" A.J. asked

"I was behind the door." Stan shrugged

"It would be great to be away from ICT." Helen smiled

"So this is how Meric Land looks like." Alex nodded

"I've never seen it in the winter." Amanda remarked

"It must be majestic." Alex agreed

"Eoo! The grass is dewy." Grace commented

"Moisture." A.J. chuckled

"Maybe Rain." Helen shrugged

"It's great to be in a place you don't need to look over your back every now and then." Sapmon sighed

"It's great to be Juvenile again." Ememon remarked

The soul-warrior copedam all nodded, agreeing.

"So where are we going to sleep tonight?" Zonemon asked

A.J. shrugged, "As far as we know, it could snow tonight."

A.J. was in his imperial uniform. His shirt was black with a shooting star in dark green in the center. His shoes were owl shoes. His boxer was black with dark green strips vertically. He wore a black leather jacket. At its right side it had the divine crest of myths, flag of ICT and owl symbol carved onto it in dark green lines. He still wore his bandanna, gloves and belt.

"So indoors then?" Equusmon asked

Snow started to fall.

"Wow. Definitely indoors." A.J. nodded

"It might not stick." Amanda complained

A.J. shrugged, "We might never now until tomorrow. Meric Land has been wondrous so far. It was made by our crescentian ancestors after all."

"Yeah but the time here goes with which timing?" Alex asked

"Probably as same as back home." A.J. shrugged

"24 hours then." Alex sighed

"Are you two coming or what?" Amanda asked, from Emerald Mansion entrance.

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	2. A Night to Remember

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Meric Land_

_Episode 2: "A Night to Remember"_

_Ramadan '05_

_My gift story this Ramadan_

**Previously on Winter in Meric Land:** The group reached Meric Land before the snow fell. The snow started falling after they arrived. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Simon asked

"I know what we all can do." Stan grinned

Samantha sweat-dropped, "I know where this is going."

"Are you against it?" Stan asked

Samantha sighed, "Honestly no. I've been waiting for it for some time now."

"Then here is the perfect place for such events." Stan remarked

A.J. blinked, "You've got to be kidding me. Having sex with our mates?"

Stan shrugged, "Why not? I mean even our soul-warrior copedam can have sex with each other. Each couple would have their own room for privacy."

"What does everyone say?" A.J. asked

"I'm in." Helen nodded

"We're in as well." Ememon, Zonemon and Otazoidmon added

"We're all in." Grace agreed

"Wow. Hold on. You and Simon are only 16!" A.J. exclaimed

"So? The rest of you get to do it!" Simon argued

Stan put his hand on A.J.'s shoulder, "its fine with me. Let them do it. Let them be wild for once. We're all free to do what we want here."

"One restriction. Nudity in privacy and with your mate, not out here." A.J. remarked

"Fine by us." Amanda shrugged

"Maybe we should wait until night?" Sapmon asked

"Oh. What are you worried of?" Ememon asked

"No. She's right. Special moments should happen at night." Otazoidmon agreed

"Until then, what should we do?" Ranbimon asked

"Stay in our rooms and chat, remember pass events, share secrets." A.J. shrugged

"Excellent idea. Chit Chat would pass the time quick enough." Alex agreed

"We're with it." The group agreed

"One last thing: Which room should the couple take? The males' or females'?" Samantha asked

"I'd personally prefer A.J.'s room." Helen shrugged

"The male's room then." Amanda agreed

Everyone went to their room.

* * *

"You know, the last time we were here was before Crescent Party." Helen remarked

"Yeah. I remember. Helen, I've wanted to tell you something but haven't got the chance to." A.J. commented

"Well. We have all day." Helen smiled, sitting on A.J.'s bed.

A.J. went and sat next to her.

"Well. I've been having these dreams about you." A.J. started

"What kind of dreams?" Helen asked

"Friendship sort." A.J. replied

"Tell me about them." Helen remarked

A.J. sighed. He told her all about his dreams that had him and her in it.

* * *

"I've always wanted to play these board game nude with a girl." Stan smirked

He and Samantha were both completely nude playing a board game

* * *

"Grace?" Simon asked

"Yeah." Grace replied

Simon sighed, "I don't feel like having sex with you."

Grace's eyes widened, "What?"

"Don't think of it as an offense. I just want to be ready. Right now I'm not." Simon explained

"But don't you love me?" Grace asked

"Of course I love you, dearly. You would always be the only one I love. I wouldn't want to have my first time with anyone else." Simon replied

"Then what's the problem?" Grace asked

Simon shrugged, "I guess we should wait until we're Stan's or A.J.'s ages. Maybe then I'd be ready."

Grace sat next to him, "I guess you're right. I probably ain't ready either. What about just sleeping together? In the same bed?"

Simon smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way. With our clothes on though."

"Of course." Grace smiled

The two laughed. Night approached slowly. Some had their first memorable night together, making love while others are just having their first kiss.

* * *

The next day started as A.J. and Helen woke up, embracing each other. They were covered by the covers but it was obvious that there was activity last night. The two faced each other, smiling.

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: SNOW BATTLE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	3. Snow Battle

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Meric Land_

_Episode 3: "Snow Battle"_

_Ramadan '05_

_My gift story this Ramadan_

**Previously on Winter in Meric Land:** A.J. and the others spent a memorable first night together, including their soul-warrior copedam, one way or another. A new day has just started. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?" A.J. asked

Helen smiled, "Yep. I would guess that the first time is unforgettable, one way or another. I wouldn't have done it with anyone else."

"I wonder if Grace did it with Simon." A.J. remarked

Helen blinked, "Wow, wait. We were just talking about us, what made it change to your foster sister?"

A.J. sighed, "I really consider her my blood sister."

"Blood sister or foster sister! You ruined the fun of the night we had!" Helen sighed

A.J. closed his eyes; he knew he couldn't do anything to cheer Helen up right away. Helen got out of bed and put her clothes on. She went into A.J.'s room bathroom and took a shower there.

* * *

Grace and Simon were in their clothes, embracing each other in the bed. They woke up, staring at each other. Grace smiled.

"I'm glad we didn't do it." She remarked

"So am I! We'll have to take showers if we did do it." Simon smiled

"You're absolutely right... When we do it in the future, let's do it here even if it means taking a shower the next morning." Grace decided

"I'm with you on that." Simon agreed

"Promise?" Grace asked

"Promise." Simon replied

Grace hugged Simon. Simon hugged her back. The two kissed each other passionately on the lips. A few moments later they got out of bed and headed towards the window. They both gasped once seeing the snow. The snow covered the ground thickly. It was so clean, white and pure.

"Wow!" Simon whispered

"Beautiful!" Grace sighed

Grace turned to Simon.

"What do you say we go out and play in it?" Grace asked

"Sure thing. We could play Snowballs, Snowman or the most exciting, Snow Fort." Simon agreed

"I'm with Snow Fort." Grace decided

"Let's hurry then and tell the others." Simon urged

"Maybe some of the others are still busy." Grace noted

Simon sighed, "You're probably right. Let's go anyway, just you and me. We could play Snowballs against each other."

"Alright! I'm in!" Grace agreed

The two rushed out of Simon's room and out of Emerald Mansion. They had their snow clothes on.

* * *

Once outside, Simon jumped into the air and landed on the snow, face first. His arms were stretched out as well as his legs. The snow was soft under him. He held his breath so that the snow won't turn into ice. Simon moved his arms upwards and downwards, his legs sideways. Grace laughed at him. Once done, Simon carefully got off of the snow angel he made. He moved back towards Grace.

"What do you think?" He asked

"Neatly done. It's done on your back though." Grace remarked

"I know. I thought I'd do it differently anyway." Simon shrugged

"Because you were already that way anyway." Grace giggled

"Yeah. You're right." Simon sighed

"My turn." Grace smiled

She turned around and ran backwards. To Simon's surprise, she was pretty well at it. It was one of the things she was taught on her personal journey. Without warning, Grace let her back drop into the snow. She was some distance from Simon. Simon went up to her. Grace closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She moved her arms backwards and forwards, her legs sideways. Grace carefully got off of the snow angel she made. She moved back beside Simon.

A.J. and the others came out greeting the snow. Samantha started playing with Stan, snowballing him. Amanda and Alex just sat down, looked at each other and smiled. Helen took a deep breath, smelling the freshness of the snow. A.J. took a deep breath as well.

'Hey! Why don't I prepare them breakfast later on?' A.J. thought

'Breakfast?' Emeraldmon asked

'Comet! You know pretty well that I can cook!' A.J. remarked

'And dance.' Emeraldmon grinned

'Hey! How were you and Crownmon able to... You know, while the two of you were like that?' A.J. asked

'Actually. It was because of that, which we're like this now.' Emeraldmon blushed

A.J. nodded. Wizardmon, Greemon, Stan's Jihamon, Emerald Agumon, Soil Earthmon, Sigmalmon, Shomon, Ememon, Zonemon, Equusmon, Emeraldmon, Samantha's Jihamon, Crownmon, Sapmon, Ranbimon and Lady Shimmon were all having fun running around in the snow. Stan and Samantha walked back to A.J. and Helen laughing.

"What do you say we play Snow Fort?" Stan asked

Amanda, Alex, Simon and Grace gathered around them once hearing it. A.J. shrugged.

"I'm up to it." A.J. nodded

"We'll both be opposite team captains." Stan decided

"Fair enough." A.J. agreed

"We need a bat." Samantha commented

"I've got it." Stan grinned, getting it out.

"The first one to reach the top gets first choice and has the Snow Fort." A.J. explained

Stan nodded. He started, A.J. went next. They continued on going like that. While they were doing it, their soul-warrior copedam gathered around. Stan reached the top first, he smirked.

"I've got the fort." He smiled

"Fine!" A.J. sighed

He put the baseball bat aside.

'Shooting Star? How do you play?' Emeraldmon asked

'Stan's team makes a small fort of snow and my team is to invade it, if we succeed, we win.' A.J. explained

"How do play the game?" Ranbimon asked

Helen explained it to the other soul-warrior copedam. Everyone helped built the fort with Stan before they started choosing their team. Stan chose Samantha first. A.J. chose Emeraldmon first. They continued on choosing until there was no one left. A.J.'s team headed towards the opposite direction of the snow fort. He and his team made their own snowballs, three piles of them. Stan's team went into the fort and built their own piles of snow from around them.

Stan's team was the first to start the battle. Alex was the first to throw the first snowball. Amanda dodged it and threw her own, hitting Alex square in the face. He fell on his back, on the snow. He quickly got back up but three snowballs from A.J., Grace and Shomon hit him again.

"Why am I being the only one targeted?" Alex asked

Amanda grinned, "Sorry honey but you're the only one going on offense."

Alex blinked. He turned to the rest of his team and saw them on their stomachs.

"We'll stay on the defensive for their final attack. Continue on with the offensive." Stan ordered

Alex sighed. He quickly ducked, avoiding some snowballs. Once a snowball was thrown, A.J.'s team would make another. Alex grabbed a snowball and quickly threw it. It hit Shomon in his face. Lucky shot for Alex, he saw it. Some of Stan's teammates made more snowballs, replacing the ones Alex threw.

"Together now!" A.J. yelled

When Alex looked up after some time, A.J.'s group swiftly and powerfully threw their snowballs at once. It hit a surprised Alex, forcing him onto his back. A.J.'s group silently but quickly moved towards the snow fort's wall. They brought all their snowballs with them. A.J.'s group started raining Stan and his team with snowballs from above surprising them. They all got out of the fort and gathered snowballs fighting back. Emeraldmon sneaked passed them.

He went into the fort and Alex was about to gasp, seeing it. Emeraldmon silenced him with a snowball. Alex fainted peacefully. Emeraldmon stroke back at Stan's team from the snow fort. It surprised Stan and his team. They all ducked from the snowballs and groaned. By Emeraldmon taking the fort, A.J.'s team as won. They cheered in joy.

"Now how about some breakfast?" A.J. asked

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: PLEASURABLE SKILLS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	4. Pleasurable Skills

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Meric Land_

_Episode 5: "Enjoy the Purity while it lasts"_

_-Last episode of the Section- _

_Ramadan '05_

_My gift story this Ramadan_

**Previously on Winter in Meric Land:** A.J. prepared breakfast. He explained Helen some stuff about Ramadan. The two prepared the breakfast together and finished the preparation faster. Enjoy the last episode of the section. Hurrah! The sodas are on me! Let's party! That's the gift story for the Ramadan. On with the conclusion.

* * *

When everyone was done, they left their seats. Stan went and brought his ice skates out. The others followed to watch. A.J. stayed back to wash the dishes, Helen offered to stay and dry them.

"You think the ice is thin?" Helen asked.

"The lake's ice? I don't know. We'll find out soon enough. We'll take our ice skates with us, just in case." A.J. replied.

* * *

The group, minus A.J. and Helen, reached the frozen lake. Stan put on his ice skates and prepared himself.

"Do you know how to skate?" Emerald Agumon asked.

Stan blinked, "Uh. To some degree. Don't be surprised if I slip and fall on my butt."

"If you fall on your butt than you probably might break the ice." Shomon grinned.

"I know how to dive and swim." Stan argued.

"It's freezing cold down there." Grace remarked.

"Oh. Put a sock into it! Just watch me sissies." Stan grinned, getting onto the ice.

The first skate on the ice and Stan slipped onto his butt. The ice didn't break.

"I guess the ice is thick and firm enough then." Sigmalmon noted.

"Seems so." Alex agreed.

"Let's go get our skates." Simon remarked.

He rushed back to the mansion, followed by the others.

* * *

Simon met A.J. and Helen on the way; the two were carrying their ice skates. Simon noticed their feet and that they were wearing tennis rackets on their shoes.

"Stan checked the ice on the lake and its good. What are those for?" Simon asked, pointing at the rackets.

"They're to keep our feet out of the snow." A.J. replied.

"O.K. Bye." Simon nodded, rushing off.

"Well, it seems Stan didn't dive after all." A.J. sighed.

"He can be so reckless, I know." Helen nodded.

* * *

The two continued on their way and saw Stan continuously trying to control his balance, but he always failed by falling down different ways.

'I just realized that I don't know how to skate.' A.J. sweat-dropped.

"A.J.? Are you O.K.?" Helen asked.

"No. I can't skate." A.J. whispered.

Helen blinked, "Neither can I."

"Uh?" A.J. asked.

"There are things that I'm not good in you know." Helen remarked.

Alex and the rest of the group came back. Alex put on his skates and got onto the frozen lake. He skated like a pro.

"I'll go skiing." A.J. sighed.

"That is at least a snow sport I can do." He decided.

"I'm coming with you." Helen decided.

"Sorry but I won't allow you to come with me. The path is too dangerous for beginners or amateurs. You can stay here and learn how to skate." A.J. retorted.

"I'm coming and that's it!" Helen hissed.

"Come and see the path first. When you see it, you can back down. I don't want any of my members: you included, to get injured while we're here." A.J. explained.

Helen sighed, "It was worth the shot. Have a fun time."

A.J. nodded, "Sure thing."

The others were watching Alex and his skating. Stan got out of the frozen lake. Amanda cheered her boyfriend on. Alex was already a member of the league from before; A.J. was the one who welcomed him in. A.J. went back to the mansion.

* * *

A.J. put his skating gear away and got his skiing gear.

'The path up the waterfall would be full of snow; it would be a challenge.' He thought.

He went towards one of the sides of the waterfall. He stopped momentarily, seeing Otazoidmon and Shetamon dancing gracefully on the frozen lake with their ice skates. A.J. blinked, he shrugged and continued on his way. He looked up the path and saw it full of snow, the path itself, but the path wasn't blocked. A.J. hiked up it. Once up, he threw his rackets downwards. They fell into the snow, not getting harmed. A.J. put his skis on and prepared himself.

"Let's see if I still have the talent." A.J. whispered.

With that, down he went. He went through the path that he paved up and reached the ground safely. Helen and Otazoidmon were there clapping for him. A.J. blinked and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The days went on. Snow fell at night again and again. A.J. and Helen, with the others, learned how to skate. When snow fell, A.J. would ski down the path, clearing it to some degree. In no time A.J. learned to skate like a pro with Helen. The two danced together on the frozen lake once they were pros. Amanda and Alex joined them with Otazoidmon and Shetamon, and the others. So, they spent a marvelous winter and a memorable one to that in Meric Land.

THE END

SECTION 6: SPIRIT JEREBIS: WINTER IN MERIC LAND IS OVER

RAMADAN '05 - 18/RAMADAN/1426 - 1:07 PM - FRIDAY 21/10/2005

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

The adventure is over... - But it's only the beginning of another adventure... - For the moment... - If not for long... - We'll live in peace and harmony... - So let's make the most of it...

"Eoo! The grass is dewy." Grace commented.

A.J. shrugged, "We might never now until tomorrow. Meric Land has been wondrous so far. It was made by our crescentian ancestors after all."

"I'm in." Helen nodded.

"Friendship sort." A.J. replied.

"But don't you love me?" Grace asked.

Simon smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way. With our clothes on though."

"Blood sister or foster sister! You ruined the fun of the night we had!" Helen sighed.

They both gasped once seeing the snow. The snow covered the ground thickly. It was so clean, white and pure.

"Neatly done. It's done on your back though." Grace remarked.

"We'll stay on the defensive for their final attack. Continue on with the offensive." Stan ordered.

"Now how about some breakfast?" A.J. asked.

"Just wait and taste." A.J. remarked.

"Honestly, I'd love to go into the subject with you but I have to deal with preparing breakfast." A.J. replied.

"I don't know. The ice might be thin." Helen worried.

"Do you know how to skate?" Emerald Agumon asked.

Helen blinked, "Neither can I."

"Let's see if I still have the talent." A.J. whispered.

THIS IS PRINCE OF MYTHS SIGNING OFF


	5. Enjoy the Purity while it lasts

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Winter in Meric Land_

_Episode 5: "Enjoy the Purity while it lasts"_

_-Last episode of the Section- _

_Ramadan '05_

_My gift story this Ramadan_

**Previously on Winter in Meric Land:** A.J. prepared breakfast. He explained Helen some stuff about Ramadan. The two prepared the breakfast together and finished the preparation faster. Enjoy the last episode of the section. Hurrah! The sodas are on me! Let's party! That's the gift story for the Ramadan. On with the conclusion.

* * *

When everyone was done, they left their seats. Stan went and brought his ice skates out. The others followed to watch. A.J. stayed back to wash the dishes, Helen offered to stay and dry them.

"You think the ice is thin?" Helen asked.

"The lake's ice? I don't know. We'll find out soon enough. We'll take our ice skates with us, just in case." A.J. replied.

* * *

The group, minus A.J. and Helen, reached the frozen lake. Stan put on his ice skates and prepared himself.

"Do you know how to skate?" Emerald Agumon asked.

Stan blinked, "Uh. To some degree. Don't be surprised if I slip and fall on my butt."

"If you fall on your butt than you probably might break the ice." Shomon grinned.

"I know how to dive and swim." Stan argued.

"It's freezing cold down there." Grace remarked.

"Oh. Put a sock into it! Just watch me sissies." Stan grinned, getting onto the ice.

The first skate on the ice and Stan slipped onto his butt. The ice didn't break.

"I guess the ice is thick and firm enough then." Sigmalmon noted.

"Seems so." Alex agreed.

"Let's go get our skates." Simon remarked.

He rushed back to the mansion, followed by the others.

* * *

Simon met A.J. and Helen on the way; the two were carrying their ice skates. Simon noticed their feet and that they were wearing tennis rackets on their shoes.

"Stan checked the ice on the lake and its good. What are those for?" Simon asked, pointing at the rackets.

"They're to keep our feet out of the snow." A.J. replied.

"O.K. Bye." Simon nodded, rushing off.

"Well, it seems Stan didn't dive after all." A.J. sighed.

"He can be so reckless, I know." Helen nodded.

* * *

The two continued on their way and saw Stan continuously trying to control his balance, but he always failed by falling down different ways.

'I just realized that I don't know how to skate.' A.J. sweat-dropped.

"A.J.? Are you O.K.?" Helen asked.

"No. I can't skate." A.J. whispered.

Helen blinked, "Neither can I."

"Uh?" A.J. asked.

"There are things that I'm not good in you know." Helen remarked.

Alex and the rest of the group came back. Alex put on his skates and got onto the frozen lake. He skated like a pro.

"I'll go skiing." A.J. sighed.

"That is at least a snow sport I can do." He decided.

"I'm coming with you." Helen decided.

"Sorry but I won't allow you to come with me. The path is too dangerous for beginners or amateurs. You can stay here and learn how to skate." A.J. retorted.

"I'm coming and that's it!" Helen hissed.

"Come and see the path first. When you see it, you can back down. I don't want any of my members: you included, to get injured while we're here." A.J. explained.

Helen sighed, "It was worth the shot. Have a fun time."

A.J. nodded, "Sure thing."

The others were watching Alex and his skating. Stan got out of the frozen lake. Amanda cheered her boyfriend on. Alex was already a member of the league from before; A.J. was the one who welcomed him in. A.J. went back to the mansion.

* * *

A.J. put his skating gear away and got his skiing gear.

'The path up the waterfall would be full of snow; it would be a challenge.' He thought.

He went towards one of the sides of the waterfall. He stopped momentarily, seeing Otazoidmon and Shetamon dancing gracefully on the frozen lake with their ice skates. A.J. blinked, he shrugged and continued on his way. He looked up the path and saw it full of snow, the path itself, but the path wasn't blocked. A.J. hiked up it. Once up, he threw his rackets downwards. They fell into the snow, not getting harmed. A.J. put his skis on and prepared himself.

"Let's see if I still have the talent." A.J. whispered.

With that, down he went. He went through the path that he paved up and reached the ground safely. Helen and Otazoidmon were there clapping for him. A.J. blinked and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The days went on. Snow fell at night again and again. A.J. and Helen, with the others, learned how to skate. When snow fell, A.J. would ski down the path, clearing it to some degree. In no time A.J. learned to skate like a pro with Helen. The two danced together on the frozen lake once they were pros. Amanda and Alex joined them with Otazoidmon and Shetamon, and the others. So, they spent a marvelous winter and a memorable one to that in Meric Land.

THE END

SECTION 6: SPIRIT JEREBIS: WINTER IN MERIC LAND IS OVER

RAMADAN '05 - 18/RAMADAN/1426 - 1:07 PM - FRIDAY 21/10/2005

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

The adventure is over... - But it's only the beginning of another adventure... - For the moment... - If not for long... - We'll live in peace and harmony... - So let's make the most of it...

"Eoo! The grass is dewy." Grace commented.

A.J. shrugged, "We might never now until tomorrow. Meric Land has been wondrous so far. It was made by our crescentian ancestors after all."

"I'm in." Helen nodded.

"Friendship sort." A.J. replied.

"But don't you love me?" Grace asked.

Simon smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way. With our clothes on though."

"Blood sister or foster sister! You ruined the fun of the night we had!" Helen sighed.

They both gasped once seeing the snow. The snow covered the ground thickly. It was so clean, white and pure.

"Neatly done. It's done on your back though." Grace remarked.

"We'll stay on the defensive for their final attack. Continue on with the offensive." Stan ordered.

"Now how about some breakfast?" A.J. asked.

"Just wait and taste." A.J. remarked.

"Honestly, I'd love to go into the subject with you but I have to deal with preparing breakfast." A.J. replied.

"I don't know. The ice might be thin." Helen worried.

"Do you know how to skate?" Emerald Agumon asked.

Helen blinked, "Neither can I."

"Let's see if I still have the talent." A.J. whispered.

THIS IS SCENTOMON SIGNING OFF


End file.
